


Любитель сказок

by Fran



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5715292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fran/pseuds/Fran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У них было все, что нужно: палатка в лесу возле озера, две подушки, одеяло, бесконечное множество придуманных сладостей и одна настоящая книга.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Любитель сказок

**Author's Note:**

> написано для команды FuckYeah6918! на Битву пейрингов  
> бета: daana  
> автор иллюстрации Unloved

Когда Мукуро выговорился и замолчал, уже темнело. Стояла та особенная тишина, что бывает поздней весной в закатный час, даже цикады прекратили свой бесконечный концерт. Речной воздух посвежел, от погасшего костра пахло теплом. Над водой курился туман — за ним не видно было деревьев парка на том берегу.  
— Такая вот история, — протянул он со смешком.  
Поднялся и побрел, отряхивая с ладоней песок, к мосту.

Городок наверху еще жил своей скучной жизнью, над береговыми откосами догорала заря, красила облака оранжевым и розовым светом, а внизу, между опорами моста, сгущались бесцветные тени. Эхо разносило всплески воды, шелестела осока и вкрадчиво урчали лягушки, явно намеренные ночью обставить цикад. Мукуро шагнул в этот затхлый, пахнувший тиной и кошачьей мочой полумрак и расстегнул ремень, спустил молнию. Издалека докатился долгий тоскливый гудок электрички.

Он расслабленно поливал замшелые камни и читал надписи на бетонной стене: сплошь разлапистые иероглифы, несколько грубых английских ругательств. Кто-то даже нарисовал пару непристойных картинок, довольно забавных. Мукуро застегнулся, нашел осколок стекла и долго выцарапывал на чистом месте в самом верху свое имя. Довольный результатом и собой, спустился к воде сполоснуть руки.

Он возвращался к месту ночевки, приглаживая волосы мокрыми пальцами, и видел, что Кёя по-прежнему спит одетый на краю расстегнутого спальника. Ладони сложены на груди, подвернутые джинсы открывают тощие лодыжки. Сандалии составлены рядышком на песке. Мукуро подошел и еле удержался, чтобы не схватить за пятку. Щекотку Кёя ненавидел до смерти, взвивался как ужаленный и бил без предупреждения. Обычно он предупреждал — и лицо озарялось ухмылкой, от нее замирало сердце и на долю секунды падала скорость реакции. Кёе этой заминки хватало с лихвой. Правда, останавливаться он умел так же резко, как заводился.

Мукуро подумал и тоже разулся, как паинька улегся на свое место, сунул под голову руку. Закинул ногу на ногу и нервно задергал ступней. И дня не проходило, чтобы Кёя не вспоминал своих родителей. Тем обиднее было теперь, когда Мукуро разоткровенничался по собственной воле. Распинался битый час, как деревенщина на исповеди, а его не соизволили хотя бы выслушать.

— Помню, как однажды я проснулся в своей колыбели, — заговорил Кёя вовсе не сонным голосом. Мукуро повернул голову, отвел соскользнувшую прядь. — Мне почудилось, что большая птица раскрыла крылом мне рот и погладила перьями по губам.  
Мукуро как раз кончил перебирать любимые отрывки, припомнил слова, но тянул эффектную паузу.  
— И в нашей жизни добро, как чуткий жаворонок, — начал он проникновенно — и сразу понял, что угадал с выбором, — сторонится всего нездорового, уродливого и дурного, предпочитая жить бок о бок с честными, благородными помыслами и поступками.  
— Подобно птицам, вьющим гнезда в тенистых лесах и на цветущих лугах, — без запинки продолжил Кёя, — доброта всегда обитает в чутком, отзывчивом сердце.

Мукуро с улыбкой разглядывал знакомый до последней черточки профиль: взъерошенная челка, короткий нос, недовольно сложенные губы. Кому-то другому это лицо могло показаться угрюмым и непривлекательным, но Мукуро видел в нем спокойную уверенность, важную и оттого смешную, и эта взрослая серьезность притягивала и заставляла смотреть не отрываясь.  
Никого лучше даже мне не выдумать, решил он и в каком-то счастливом и тихом удивлении дотянулся и провел костяшками согнутых пальцев по щеке.  
Кёя метнул искоса взгляд, холодный, острый. Мукуро мигом опомнился, сообразил притвориться, что сбивает щелчком муравья, но его поймали за руку, и сердце заколотилось на всю округу.  
— Все хорошо? — строго спросил Кёя. — Возле раменной терся тип из ваших — у него был древний перстень, такой… как ты любишь. Я заметил.  
«Все хуже некуда». Мукуро подумал, что ответил вслух, и закрыл глаза.  
— Я тоже заметил, — сказал он таким голосом, как будто держали его не за руку, а за горло. — Поэтому не заметили нас, балда.  
— У тебя пульс зашкаливает.  
Запястье жгло огнем, но Мукуро не шевелился. Пальцы разжались, и на лоб легла твердая прохладная ладонь.  
— Хм. Да ты же…  
— Что, — вздохнул Мукуро. Открыл глаза и снисходительно фыркнул. Жалкая вышла попытка. Он не успевал дыхание переводить, не то что посмеяться над собой. Ему хотелось, чтобы Кёя его слушал, смотрел на него и все было как раньше, но все разладилось. Как будто отказали тормоза и он слетел с трассы, прыгает по буеракам и вот-вот кувыркнется. Спасения ждать неоткуда, так и тянет бросить руль и разбиться поскорее.  
— Горишь, — сказал Кёя. Он хмуро всматривался в лицо. Кажется, он даже принюхивался, как зверь.  
Чем там заняты Кен с Чикусой, интересно, подумал Мукуро по привычке, и это помогло, как ни странно. Опасность миновала, сердце застучало ровно, только под ложечкой осталось звенеть предчувствие, тревожное сладкое ожидание неизвестно чего.  
— Тебе нужно к врачу, — завел Кёя старую песню.  
Мукуро наставил палец, как пистолет, прищурился и качнул "стволом" вверх.  
— Убей в себе зануду, любитель сказок. Я здоров как бык, а ты с пулей в голове. Это тебе лечиться пора.  
Кёя хмыкнул, посмотрел на небо и как будто раздумал ругаться, строить из себя старшего.  
Мукуро тоже посмотрел и ничего особенного не увидел. Небо как небо, в тусклых городских звездочках, хоть бери да рисуй свои. Кёя в такие моменты выходил из себя, он до сих пор считал иллюзии чем-то вроде шарлатанства в уличном балагане, поэтому работать напоказ оставалось главным удовольствием. Взять хотя бы сегодняшний случай, разве Мукуро виноват, что того типа с наглыми глазами пришлось отвлекать?

Он вспомнил о перстне, о том, что Чикуса проследит за наглым типом до самого дома или где там этот тип обитает, и самообладание вернулось вместе с хорошим настроением. Мукуро потянулся, с длинным стоном раскинул руки за головой. Дернул вниз футболку на животе. Возможно, этот городишко не так безнадежен, как показалось на первый взгляд. Они наскоро перекусили в первой попавшейся раменной, и Кёя, как всегда, отправился прогуляться один, пока Мукуро заселял Кена с Чикусой в отель. Потом они вдвоем покупали все необходимое для ужина на свежем воздухе и пошли выбирать место ночевки.  
Хотя он никогда не ошибается вообще-то.  
— Мне нужно… — Кёя одним движением поднялся, втиснул кулаки глубоко в карманы и посмотрел в сторону моста. — Я сейчас, — бросил он и ушел.

Мукуро подождал, когда стихнут шаги, сел и смахнул с лица волосы. Поднес к глазам руку, сосредоточился и распрямил пальцы. На среднем материализовалось кольцо, потяжелело, приятно обжимая ободком, и распустилось, словно цветок, шевелящимся клубком змей.  
Мукуро бережно снял его — змеи растаяли, кольцо стало самым обыкновенным — и спрятал подделку в передний карман джинсов. Теперь осталось подменить и разобраться, что делать с настоящим.

Он вздохнул и обнял подтянутое к груди колено. Уткнулся подбородком, скучающе глядя перед собой. Иллюзионисты на их пути попадались не так часто, но и удачная встреча больше не радовала. Заняться было нечем, смотреть не на что — руки так и чесались это исправить. И Кёя, как нарочно, не возвращался. Чем он там занят? Как будто не отлить пошел, а…

Мукуро криво усмехнулся и с этой застывшей, жалкой усмешкой представил: вот Кёя стоит, упираясь кулаком в бетонную стену, и сбрасывает неудобное напряжение, дергает член без жалости и фантазии. Запрокидывает голову — и видит выцарапанное имя, когда кончает.

Он подобрал плоский камешек, коротко запустил по воде. "Блинчик" проскакал без остановки до того берега, прыгнул на песок, бодро подскочил и влепился в дерево. Сквозь обрывки тумана докатилось глухое эхо. Мукуро глянул напоследок на мост и переплел пальцы, разминая суставы, будто собирался работать руками, как этот нелюдимый костолом, а не головой. Времени теперь не хватит, конечно, и настроение не то, да и черт бы с ним со всем.

Вообще-то он любил работать с заброшенными домами и руинами храмов, но попробуй затащи этого костолома под крышу. Даже такую дырявую, как в том чудесном парке развлечений. Чикуса сразу сделал отметку в портативном навигаторе, умница Кен пометил нужный поворот по-своему. Один Кёя вышагивал впереди, не останавливаясь, и не смотрел по сторонам — ему нравились японские сады, все как один унылые, и такие же однообразные виды на горы. Манящими провалами в ограде, павильонами с выбитыми стеклами и ржавыми остовами качелей пришлось любоваться на ходу, и Мукуро чуть шею себе не свернул.

Но эта лягушачья речка, заросшая осокой, тоже вполне годилась. Он щурился с прицельным интересом, губы вздрагивали в улыбке, потом посерьезнел и сосредоточился.

Луна всплыла над лесом, с плеском уронила на воду отражение: брызги вспыхнули искрами, раскатились в стороны и до самого берега, как гигантский рулон дорожки из сверкающего хрусталя. Повторяя ее в небе, разлился Млечный Путь. Мукуро работал привычно и споро, но со вкусом, добавлял яркости и цвета звездам, убирал звук, оставляя ни с чем и лягушек, и некстати проснувшихся сверчков, и заодно распугал москитов, которых терпеть не мог. Слишком соблазнителен был убогий пейзаж, а злая энергия била горячим ключом и требовала выхода. Любой бы поступил так же на его месте, — обладай этот счастливчик, разумеется, хоть каплей его таланта. Наверное, так чувствует себя гениальный художник, когда видит бездарно написанную картину.

Кёя имел свое мнение насчет его гениальности, оно оставалось неизменным, что должно было огорчать, но лишь раззадоривало. Не застать его врасплох, а заставить поверить — непростая задача с самого начала, с первого шоколадного пирожного, в котором он отказался признавать настоящее и убрал руки за спину. Фокусы, сказал он наставительно, это глупое занятие. Пирожное слегка оплыло, теряя форму. Языку мафии Мукуро обучался с рождения, но ответил непонимающим смешком, пряча за улыбкой и обиду, и невольную симпатию.

Но дружить не собирался вообще-то, одному было хорошо. Просто стало любопытно. Скорее всего, трезво рассуждал тогда Мукуро, из-за нехватки живого сырья теперь берут всех подряд и не погнушались напасть на цивильных туристов. А может, новенький был избалованным сынком какого-нибудь зарвавшегося якудза из местной диаспоры и пострадал за дело. Все тоже решили, что он долго не протянет, потому что не обнаружили на тонких руках и ногах ни единого синяка, не считая свежих ссадин там, где его пристегивали ремнями. Явно из "домашних", таких разве что оставляют без сладкого за плохие оценки в школе. Слабак и неженка из семейки богатеев, разодет как на взрослый праздник, на кармане школьного ранца — куча сувенирных значков из разных стран и один с именем, отпечатанным иероглифами. Но и с этим значком пришлось расстаться, конечно.  
В палате стоял невообразимый гвалт, Мукуро не выдержал и пришел послушать, давился смешками, болтая ногами на подоконнике. Обнимаясь с пустым ободранным ранцем, новенький забился в угол и весь ощетинился, как сердитый ежик. На шквал ругательств и вопросов со всех сторон отвечал яростными взглядами исподлобья, и оставшимся ни с чем пришлось самим наперебой заверять друг друга, что у него есть и папа, и мама, и толпа прислуги, готовой исполнять любые капризы мелкого япошки, и даже личный водитель. Мукуро решил, что япошке лет шесть, не больше. Потом передумал — чересчур взрослым был взгляд в упор, и глаза, оказывается, были темные, но такие серые, что почти синие, любимый его цвет. А потом запоздало сообразил, что новенький его видит. Это могло произойти в одном случае: Мукуро захотел этого сам. Он так удивился, что не расстроился, а когда к жертве потеряли интерес и переключились на новую, не такую скучную, соскочил с заложенного кирпичом окна и поманил за собой.

Мукуро столько раз вспоминал злополучное пирожное, что мог повторить его не задумываясь. Испортив настроение отказом, новенький без особой уверенности в голосе представился тем самым именем с отобранного значка, таким же коротким, как все слова, что он ронял скупо и неохотно, и ничего не стал про себя рассказывать. Похваляться деньгами отца, сыпать проклятиями и грозить, что завтра его найдут, и тогда-то все узнают… Был у них один такой, Тони из Кастельветрано, ему отдавали еду и последние игрушки, и где он теперь, где все они, потомки великих мафиози, внучатые племянники и бесчисленные крестники самого великого дона Эстранео? Наивное дурачье, каждый до самого конца не мог поверить, что Семья истово убеждена в благородстве своих намерений и ради священной цели готова в первую очередь жертвовать своими детьми, а не чужими.

— Оно мне понравилось, — услышал он и едва не утопил почти завершенный лотос.  
— Я рад, — сказал он осторожно.  
— Я про твое настоящее имя, — пояснил Кёя, присаживаясь рядом. С его челки капало, плечи мокро блестели. — Но я привык к этому.  
— Я тоже. Как водичка?  
— Холодная.  
Он вытер волосы рубашкой и бросил ее за спину на рюкзак.  
Мукуро закончил возню с лотосом и откинулся на руки.  
— Значит, ты не спал.  
— Нет. Ты интересно рассказываешь, я люблю тебя слушать.  
— Вот как, — улыбнулся Мукуро и попросил себя: заткнись, ни слова больше, ты все испортишь. Кёя потряс головой, хлопнул себя по уху и замер с поднятой рукой. Склеенные водой ресницы застыли, темно-серая радужка сверкала, как придуманный хрусталь. Мукуро неохотно отвел взгляд и вскинул к глазам ладонь.

Луна стала мертвенно-белой, огромной: настоящая маленькая планета, изрытая кратерами. Туманную завесу пронзали столбы света, и каждый устремлялся к единственной цели, как луч прожектора. Лотос выбросил побеги, один уже вполз в слепящее пятно на песке, дотянулся до узкой щиколотки и норовил обвиться на манер щупальца.  
— Оно хочет меня съесть? — прохладно спросил Кёя.  
Сцепив зубы, Мукуро вернул все на место. Он покраснел до корней волос, чувствовал, как горят щеки, и со стыда был готов провалиться сквозь землю. А еще профессионал, называется.  
— Хотел тебя напугать, — соврал он с легким смешком, невыносимо фальшивым, и приподнял брови: — Гм, что ты там говорил?..  
Кёя пожал плечами.  
— Что люблю тебя слушать.  
Мукуро вдумчиво покивал.  
Под ногти забивался песок, пальцы цеплялись за какие-то камешки, мелкий речной мусор. Краем глаза он заметил, как блеснула ухмылка — или померещилась. Челка лезла Кёе в глаза, Мукуро потянулся отвести ее чистой рукой. Одумался и замер, но Кёя поддал лбом, точно избалованный домашний любимец, и позволил пальцам вплестись в спутанные пряди, мокрые и жесткие, как осенняя трава. Мукуро сдержал выдох. Сердце омывало теплом давным-давно забытой ласки. Привет из прекрасного прошлого, в котором не было ничего, кроме братской нежности.  
— Мне не нравится сказка про Щегла, — рискнул он, и Кёя отмахнулся от ладони, уставился недоверчивым взглядом.  
— Ты бы оставил птенцов маяться в клетке?  
— Нет. Но я бы не отравил своих птенцов, как их чокнутый папаша, а накормил такой травкой, чтобы они выросли сильными и разнесли клетку к хренам собачьим.  
Мукуро выдержал паузу, а потом оба фыркнули и осторожно, тихо заржали.  
— Помнишь про Луну и Устрицу? — продолжил Кёя. — На самом деле эта история закончилась вовсе не так.  
Мукуро утомленно закатил глаза.  
Кёя живо развернулся к нему, скрестил ноги по-турецки, Мукуро сел точно так же, и теперь они касались коленями друг друга.  
— Участь, которая ждет каждого, кто не умеет в тайне хранить сокровенные чувства, — торжественно процитировал Кёя с сильным акцентом — как делал всегда, если волновался. — Тот камешек, которым Краб бросил в Устрицу, пока она пялилась с раскрытыми створками на Луну. Я думаю, Устрица должна была не позволять себя сожрать, а закрыть створки и превратить камень в жемчужину.  
— И Луна бы ее заметила.  
Кёя кивнул, переплел руки на груди. Веки расслабленно опустились, пряча нетерпеливый блеск в глазах. Мукуро выдохнул про себя с ликованием и приступил к следующей переделке. Он жестикулировал и менял интонацию, разыгрывал диалоги по ролям, старался угодить лучшему своему слушателю, как умел. И Кёя ловил каждое слово и смотрел на него — совсем как раньше.

Тогда у них тоже было все, что нужно: палатка в лесу возле озера, две подушки, одеяло, бесконечное множество придуманных сладостей и одна настоящая книга. Большая, с красивыми картинками, — Мукуро увел ее вместе с двойной порцией обеда из-под носа у самозванца Тони. Старинные сказки для дошколят Кёе были незнакомы и понравились, особенно «про животных и природу». Мукуро решился подарить ему канарейку, приручить эту бестолковую птицу было бы проще, чем жаворонка из любимой Кёиной сказки, и сам не ожидал, что попадет в яблочко. Кёя таскал желтый пушистый клубок на плече, брал с собой, когда они исследовали древние, ведущие в тупики катакомбы и ветхую систему вентиляции, устроил в кармане рюкзака гнездо, как для настоящей птицы, и назвал ее Канарейкой.

Сам Кёя потерял память в первый день, как все невезучие, кому штрих-код втравливал наживо тот главный урод, что предпочитал клеймить лица, и даже в имени со своего значка не был уверен. Что-то вроде временной амнезии, ерунда, здесь у всех были выдуманные имена или клички. Мукуро дразнил Кёю "Аруродорой" из-за ужасного произношения, Кёя его за манеру спать как убитый — Мертвецом.

Предоставленные сами себе, они поклялись не сдаваться до последнего и отыскать потайной выход, а не дожидаться, как наивное дурачье, тупого неизбежного конца. Они были не такими, как все, но кого и когда это спасало? Кёю мучали кошмары, а Мукуро в том возрасте еще строил лучшие в мире сны, как любой прирожденный иллюзионист, порой уходил так далеко, что не слышал его криков. Зато услышал Тони, лживая гнида. Мукуро проснулся от толчка в плечо; все равно уже было поздно, но палатки в лесу и озера не стало в одно мгновенье. Он сомневался, что оставил хотя бы Канарейку. Инстинкт самосохранения: любой иллюзионист спрятался бы на его месте, уничтожил следы, и Мукуро оцепенел, распластался на полу, слился с голыми кафельными плитками как хамелеон за секунду до того, как включили свет. Разбудивший его Кёя был совсем рядом — только руку протяни. Мукуро лежал словно в сонном параличе и смотрел, как он сопротивляется, молча и яростно, как мутнеет его взгляд после второго укола, сделанного вслед за первым прямо там, на холодном полу заброшенного санитарного блока, о котором больше года никто не вспоминал.

— Спишь?  
Мукуро сообразил, что смотрит в устремленные на него глаза и молчит — кажется, уже давно.  
— Гм. Нет… Похоже, я действительно немного… — он потер лоб и озабоченно нахмурился.  
— Я рассказывал тебе о доме, — подсказал Кёя.  
— Доме?..  
— Он мне нравится.  
— Тебе? — поразился Мукуро. — Тебе понравился дом?  
Кёя медленно, важно кивал.  
— Самый красивый.  
— В Италии?  
Кёя мотнул головой.  
— Ты видел его во сне, — подумав, загорелся Мукуро — и вот теперь точно заметил ухмылку. Сердце екнуло. — Если опишешь мне его, я попробую повторить, — предложил он небрежно, слегка рисуясь и заранее торжествуя.  
— Ты меня совсем за дурачка принимаешь?  
Мукуро смешался.  
— Это ты у нас мычишь по ночам, а не я, — спокойно сказал Кёя. — Я нормальный.  
— Вообще-то, — начал Мукуро оскорбленным тоном, холодея от ужаса, — сны вовсе не…  
— Я увидел его здесь, когда гулял вечером. Я хочу там жить.  
Жить? Они протопали половину чертова Хонсю ради уютного домика в этом богом забытом месте?  
Мукуро изумился до такой степени, что не нашелся с ответом.  
— Помолчи пока, — беззлобно попросил Кёя. — Не говори ничего. Сперва посмотришь сам, великий архитектор. Я тебе его покажу, — пообещал он дрогнувшим голосом.  
Мукуро сделал вид, что застегивает рот на молнию и запирает на замок. Выбросил "ключ" в реку — тот плюхнулся как настоящий.  
Кёя, вытянув шею, следил за кругами на воде.  
— Здорово это у тебя получается. — Он ухмыльнулся и взглянул с неожиданным теплом. — Не так уж плохо иметь мозги набекрень, а?  
Мукуро сузил глаза. Он чувствовал, как тяжелеют руки, сжимаются кулаки, но улыбался.  
— Вообще-то я…  
— Здоров как бык, — рассеянно сказал Кёя и зевнул в ладонь. — Уберешь это? — обронил он, как будто свет выключить попросил, и поднялся.  
— Разумеется, — сказал Мукуро. Голос звенел от разочарования и обиды, но Кёя уже не обращал на него внимания.

Мукуро не глядя убрал и Луну, и дорожку, и такой красивый лотос. Встал и сделал нетвердый шаг, заложил руки в карманы. Ни зги теперь не было видно.

Приученный к порядку — вероятно, еще в раннем детстве — Кёя свернул и сунул рубашку в рюкзак, джинсы сложил сверху и в одних трусах возился со спальниками, вытряхивал и расправлял на песке, чтобы состегнуть вместе. Мукуро наблюдал за ним убито, в тысячный раз пытаясь смириться с чудовищной непробиваемостью. Сейчас Кёя уляжется на свою половину, как всегда, дождется его, чтобы дернуть вверх молнию, и уснет, как выключенный робот, едва сложит ладони на груди.

Интересно, где он тонфы прячет, мрачно задался Мукуро привычным вопросом, расстегивая ремень. Содрал узкие штаны, бросил комком на песке и молча полез в спальник.

Кёя еще шуршал в потемках, собирал белевший тут и там бумажный мусор, смятые банки и пластиковые стаканчики и заталкивал в пакет. «Я хочу там жить», подумать только, понадобилось всего четыре года, чтобы этот зануда определился, чего хочет.

И никого не волнует, чего хочет он. Мукуро сердито отер щеку кулаком. Он чувствовал, как подступают злые слезы, и ничего не мог с этим поделать. Уставился вверх, поморгал.

Глаза привыкали к темноте, и в пустом небе проявлялось городское деревце, сомнительное украшение забетонированного откоса. Слабо зеленевшие вечером, распростертые ветви сейчас были угольно-черными и напоминали гравюры из новой Кёиной книжки. Он решил, что ему нужно подтянуть родной язык, и прохлаждался за чтением на верхней палубе до самого порта Фукуоки, пока Мукуро умирал в пустой каюте от морской болезни. Мафия оказалась лернейской гидрой, топить ее в крови можно было всю жизнь. Кёя пересмотрел жизненные планы и двигался к новой цели как умел. Он заявил, что вообще-то буддист, зубрил кандзи, питался одним рисом и отгораживался своей японской книжкой каждую свободную минуту весь извилистый долгий путь вдоль океанского побережья Хонсю.  
Идеей вернуться на историческую родину его озарило после стычки с очередным боссом очередной Семьи, тошнотворно слащавым блондином с разноцветными татуировками во всю руку. Мукуро даже пожалел немного этого деревенского дурачка, вооруженного всего-то кнутом, и ждал развязки с нетерпением. Ждать пришлось долго, зато настроение испортилось быстро. Эти двое настолько явно получали удовольствие от происходящего, что смотреть было противно. Вообще-то Мукуро не переносил вида крови и не стал досматривать исключительно по этой причине. Кёя даже злиться на него не захотел и отлеживался весь следующий день, прежде чем смог открыть свою новую книжку, подаренную «равному от равного». «Сокрытое в листве», еще один Путь — на этот раз самурая. Мукуро оставалось бессильно сверлить взглядом обложку и завидовать птице — придуманной им, между прочим, — на Кёином плече. С ней этот новоявленный самурай хотя бы разговаривал.

Дерево бесшумно вздохнуло и распустило ветви, склонилось над ним огромным шатром, как плакучая ива, словно хотела утешить или поймать в ловушку.

Мукуро шмыгнул носом, сосредоточился и выровнял дыхание. Леденяще собранный и спокойный, дождался, когда Кёя скользнет внутрь и соединит половинки спальника. Почувствовал, как застегивается молния, и на глубоком вдохе закрыл глаза.

Почки набухли, вздулись и лопнули с беззвучным треском: тугие и крошечные, они облепляли каждую ветку. Высунулись первые, свернутые, как шелковые платки в кармане, лепестки. А затем словно прокатилась сверху донизу волна — и все дерево вспыхнуло.

Свет, сияющий и нежный, обрушился сверху розовым водопадом, окутал запахом, каким Мукуро его запомнил. В Фукуоке они застали самое начало цветения, им было по пути: фронт наступал, точно цунами, с юго-запада, и за ним было не угнаться, по счастью, иначе они бы любовались сакурой до самого Хоккайдо, в этом Мукуро не сомневался. Кёя мог часами сидеть с книжкой на коленях под корявыми вишнями, склонив голову к плечу, и следить за бесконечным падением лепестков, как домашний кот на подоконнике.

Мукуро выдохнул и улыбнулся. Он работал вслепую, но знал, что все получилось.  
Осторожно, обмирая от предвкушения, открыл глаза.  
Лучшая моя иллюзия, решил он, когда Кёя опустил посветлевший взгляд. Лицо изменилось, стало удивленным и открытым — совсем как в детстве.  
— Нравится? — спросил Мукуро смятым голосом, заранее кляня себя и презирая за слабость, оттянул пальцем ворот футболки. Его опять как будто душили.  
Кёя глотнул, облизал губы, но не ответил.  
Сощурился и снял с ресниц лепесток, дунул — и спустя мгновенье сверху сорвался целый рой. Кёя вскинул глаза. Губы дрогнули в ухмылке. Лепестки гладили его по лицу, застревали в волосах.

Если это сон, согласился Мукуро, пусть я никогда не проснусь.

— Шоколад закончился, — ровным голосом сказал Кёя, — остались груши.  
Мукуро прислушался к себе: голова и правда немного кружилась. Сразу захотелось сладкого.

Кёя подпирал голову ладонью и следил с пристальным интересом, как он потрошит пакеты из комбини, протирает грушу о футболку и вгрызается с ожесточением, набивая полный рот. Полузакрытые раскосые глаза потемнели и казались одинаковыми, он словно видел бабочку, которую хочется поймать, и примерялся, как лучше сцапать ее за крылышки.  
— Я убью в себе зануду, если поцелую тебя? — спросил он. — Сейчас.  
Мукуро так и обмер с грушей в зубах.  
— У тебя температура, — напомнил Кёя с нажимом. — Я могу заболеть.  
Капли сока сползли по руке и закапали на футболку. С того берега туго бахнуло, неслышным эхом прокатилось над водой и смялось о выставленную им иллюзию. Наверное, кто-то решил устроить фейерверки. Или врезался в столб.  
Канарейка отозвалась сонной трелью из рюкзака и затихла.  
— Уже убил, — промычал Мукуро, кое-как справился с не прожеванным толком куском. — Не умеешь ты шутить, Жаворонок, — добавил он и ухмыльнулся — вполне искренне.  
— Не умею, — согласился Кёя.

Мукуро чувствовал, как улыбка гаснет. Он не двигался и не верил собственным глазам. Весьма ценное качество для иллюзиониста, бесспорно, но сейчас он как никогда боялся обмануться. Его даже затошнило от волнения, и что-то щекотно дрожало в животе, взбегало к горлу ледяными пузырьками, будто запеченной в костре картошкой они заедали не саке, а шампанское.

Кёя потянулся к нему, лица коснулось тепло дыхания; легкое, быстрое, оно пахло рисовым вином. Пристальный взгляд сместился ниже, задержался на губах, и тогда это произошло: Кёя оттолкнул руку с огрызком, Мукуро напряг шею, торопливо сглотнул слюну и почувствовал его теплые губы.

Все происходило не дольше секунды. Кёя неуловимо, как умел он один, отстранился и лежал на прежнем месте, любовался лучшей на свете иллюзией с таким видом, будто ничего не случилось. Разве что щеки порозовели — от иллюзорного цветения, конечно, но теперь он выглядел смущенным. Волосы почти высохли, как попало обрезанные кончики опять отросли и закрывали приметное клеймо. Это хорошо, заторможенно отметил для себя Мукуро, одной заботой меньше.  
Но вообще-то пришел его черед охотиться за бабочкой. Для начала стоило бы сказать что-нибудь, а не пялиться молча, как слабоумному.  
Превозмогая слабость, он поднял руку, чтобы снять со щеки Кёи лепесток. Он изнывал от желания продолжить немедленно, сейчас же, пока момент не упущен, и боялся все испортить, выпасть в реальность из этого, несомненно, тоже лучшего на свете сна. Погладил по щеке тыльной стороной пальцев, Кёя посмотрел на него, и Мукуро с медленно растущим изумлением увидел, как быстро, поверхностно он дышит, как блестит над верхней губой испарина. Машинально оттянул ворот футболки и провел языком по собственным губам, липким и сладким, горевшим как от соли.  
— Я… — хрипло начал Кёя, кашлянул в кулак. — Кажется, уже заболел, — пошутил он с натугой. — Как думаешь?  
— Я думаю, — тихо и твердо сказал Мукуро, — еще нет.

На этот раз они потянулись друг к другу одновременно и столкнулись носами. Мукуро повернул голову, сообразил немного расслабить губы, чтобы Кёе было удобнее — раздвигать их языком, проникать глубже, — а потом тело потяжелело, перестало слушаться. Он лежал как парализованный, с зажмуренными глазами и неловко прижатой к груди рукой, и задыхался, пока нежный, ни на что не похожий вкус мягкими толчками наполнял рот.

Как я отличу реальность от нереальности, вспомнил он и тут же забыл. Мысли пропали, остались влажные тихие звуки и неудержимое движение навстречу: оно становилось ритмичным, набирало нужную силу, совсем как было во снах. А потом он понял, что задает этот ритм сам, и томная одурь вмиг слетела.

Это Кёя сдавался под его натиском, подчинялся, слабел, и вынести это было невозможно. Мукуро перекатился рывком, подставил под затылок ладонь. Он двигался торопливо и жестко, надавливал всем весом, притирался в стремлении прочувствовать эту слабость до конца. Его раскрытые губы неуклюже попадали в мягкий рот, в неудобно выставленный подбородок. Слишком жарко и тесно: Кёя не обнимал его за шею, а держал в захвате одной рукой, задирая футболку на спине, стискивал коленями бедра, беззвучно рвался навстречу, и задачи это ничуть не облегчало.

Мукуро обхватил ладонями голову, забрал его волосы прыгающими пальцами, открывая лоб, залитое розовым светом лицо. Глаза были закрыты, губы кривились, как от боли. С усилием, наваливаясь на дрожащие локти, Мукуро сбавил темп. Наклонился и поцеловал рядом с ухом, лизнул полоски штрих-кода. Прижался лбом ко лбу, часто хватая ртом воздух. Он не мог остановиться, но больше не давил, а проезжался бедрами плавно и протяжно, терся членом, как будто гладил собой. Его трясло от нетерпения, этого было мало, зато стальная хватка на шее слабела. Колени под ним разошлись в стороны, и теперь на каждый толчок, чувствительный до тянущего спазма в животе, Кёя отзывался дрожью и ломающимся, тихим выдохом в губы. Их лица были совсем близко, Мукуро хотелось целоваться, он хотел всего сразу, но ладонь под футболкой ритмично надавливала на поясницу, пальцы впивались твердыми кончиками, заставляли двигаться резче, быстрее, и на все дыхания не хватало.

— Я… сей… — успел предупредить он срывающимся шепотом, охнул и зажмурился. Сцепил зубы и задавил крик стоном, содрогаясь длинными, медленно затихающими толчками.

Все еще вздрагивая, скользнул набок. С коротким задыхающимся смешком откинулся на спину и лежал с закрытыми глазами, без единой связной мысли. Кёя дышал рядом и дрожал всем телом, беспокойный, горячий. Мукуро привлек его к себе, уложил тяжелую голову на плечо. Обнимал, вдыхая соленый запах его кожи, пока не отпустила последняя судорога. Кёю встряхивало долго, он выталкивал в шею обжигающие неровные выдохи и царапал затылок пальцами.

Когда он затих, Мукуро повернул голову, губами прижался к его волосам. Зажмурился крепче.  
В сердце вползал страх, во рту стало сухо и горько.

Сколько раз он проваливался в поцелуй, как в горячую полынью, пластал собой чужое тело, давился стонами — и выныривал обессиленный и взмокший, вздрагивая от тяжелой истомы. Это сон, объяснял Кёя в своей лаконичной манере и щурился с хмурым равнодушным сочувствием, заспанный и недовольный. Отпускал его плечо и проскальзывал под свое одеяло, отворачивался к брезентовой стене палатки. Беззвучно стучал дождь, метались изломанные тени. Мукуро смотрел в заглушенный иллюзией сумрак расширенными глазами и гадал, проснулся он или спит — и засыпал ли вообще.

Как отличить сон от не-сна, реальность от иллюзии? Они обещали друг другу бороться до последнего, но что-то в нем сломалось там, на холодных кафельных плитках. Наверное, он стал таким как все, ведь его в конце концов нашли. Может быть, догадывался Мукуро, засыпая под слепящими лампами, никакого Жаворонка вовсе не было.

Но даже ради спасения своей жизни он бы не придумал для воображенного друга настолько уродливое оружие. Стальные палки с короткими шипами, острыми, как иглы ежа, после испытания на своих создателях были скользкими от крови и вообще неудобными тяжелыми штуками. Он не собирался их трогать даже за рукоятки, но Кёя попросил «подержать это минутку». Мукуро нечаянно оцарапался, когда прижимал к себе тяжелые штуки свободной рукой. Он цеплялся за тонкую шею, пока его выволакивали из операционной, в которой красного цвета стало теперь больше, чем белого. Как будто Кёя решил, что опоздал, и Мукуро больше не сможет ходить самостоятельно. Или откажется с ним уйти. Сложно сказать, что он там себе напридумывал, пока выдирал трубки и капельницы, расстегивал ремни и хлопал по щекам. Это был уже не совсем Кёя. Его новый глаз смотрел мёртво и страшно, торчали концы как попало обрезанных хирургических ниток, со стальных шипов капало. На узком плече сидела Канарейка и чистила забрызганные перышки.  
Даже если бы она исчезла, сказал новый Кёя, я бы все равно тебя нашел.

— Может, вернешь их обратно? — услышал Мукуро голос Кёи и вздохнул. Он был занят: перебирал короткие влажные пряди на его затылке, дышал их запахом и наслаждался недолгим блаженством, но постарался собраться с мыслями.  
— Что именно?  
— Свои иллюзии.  
— Ты их не любишь… Любишь все настоящее, — забормотал Мукуро, не вполне понимая, в чем его обвиняют. Веки отказывались размыкаться, сладкая истома тянула куда-то за собой, как отлив.  
Сон во сне — это что-то новенькое, подумал он с ленивым смешком.  
— Не до такой степени. Хочешь сказать, я слышу это один?  
Мукуро открыл глаза.  
Пошевелился, нахмурился — и сел, озираясь.  
Вокруг кипела ночная жизнь: лягушки орали нестройным хором, надрывались сверчки, зудели на одной ноте москиты. Кёя шлепнул себя по шее и выругался.  
Мукуро вдохнул сырой речной запах и обернулся, увидел голое съежившееся деревце, огоньки фонарей вдоль парапета над откосом. Теперь оба путешественника на узкой песчаной полосе были как на ладони.  
Он нервно зевнул и передернул плечами, поскреб локоть.  
— Я… Хрен его знает, как это получилось.  
— Ты нечаянно, — подсказал Кёя.  
Основной инстинкт, — сказал кто-то в его голове.  
Мукуро в два счета все исправил, вернул тишину и лунный свет, и дерево вновь порозовело, спустило к ним длинные пахучие ветви.  
Пока он работал, сон как рукой сняло, и теперь со всех сторон одолевали мысли, одна торопливее другой. Первая: они сделали это. То, на что он не смел надеяться, но делал во сне почти каждую ночь с прошлого лета, один. Вторая, но самая потрясающая: вдвоем они могли делать это еще с прошлого лета. Наверное… И третья: сны против реальности — ничто, когда дело доходит до… Мукуро поежился, сморщил нос. Он сидел сгорбившись, обхватив колени, и смущенно чувствовал, как стало липко и противно там, где еще недавно было так горячо и хорошо.  
— Кажется, я приклеился к трусам, — сообщил Кёя и встал, Мукуро уперся взглядом в голое бедро перед своим носом, бледное и гладкое, с налипшими крупинками песка. Рассеянно почесав ягодицу, Кёя вышагнул из спальника, снял трусы и бросил на песок.  
Раскрыл ладонь.  
Мукуро ухватился за протянутую руку и поднялся, с трудом поймал равновесие. Хотя вообще-то энергия давно била через край. Он живо разделся и на этот раз сам взял Кёю за руку, шагнул к воде.  
Кёя смотрел на него искоса, в глазах дрожал смех.  
— На счет три, — скомандовал он, сжимая запястье.  
— Три, — сказал Мукуро и дернул его за собой.

Немых лягушек они распугали сразу: Кёя плавал как глубоководная рыба, без единого всплеска, но стоило схватить его за пятку, и взбаламученная речка превратилась в бурлящее поле битвы. Мукуро удирал быстрыми саженками, Кёя приближался неумолимо, как стальная торпеда, — и получил по носу прекрасным раздвоенным плавником. Мукуро выныривал и хохотал, как спятившая наяда, пока не наглотался воды. Кёя поймал его поперек живота, дернул к себе одной рукой, развернул — и задержал ладонь на бедре, словно собрался вести в танце. Он еще не отдышался и щурился в лицо, фыркая и отплевываясь, в попытках сообразить, что именно трогает под водой. Пальцы ощупывали тонкие и перламутрово-розовые, невидимые в темноте, но очень красивые чешуйки, заставляя ежиться от щекотки, потом замерли — и рука скользнула туда, где выше края жесткого покрова обнажалась кожа. Он провел по спине, надавил между лопаток. Мукуро вильнул хвостом, подплывая ближе. Заправил волосы за уши, сцепил пальцы за его шеей.  
— Убери это, — попросил Кёя, быстро, сдавленно дыша. С силой работая ногами, потянул их к берегу. Мукуро снял иллюзию, когда они оказались на мелководье. Выпрямился по пояс в воде, переступил по мягкому илистому дну.  
Кёя замер перед ним — на полголовы его ниже, рука еще на его талии. Бледное поднятое лицо, темные губы, черные длинные пряди у висков. Челка льнула к переносице, Мукуро расцепил пальцы и отвел ее в сторону, приложил ладонь к щеке. Другая ладонь осталась под затылком, он легко потянул к себе и сам наклонил голову.  
Они не двигались, вода струилась, обтекала их тела, почти прижатые друг к другу. Мукуро медленно трогал губами мокрые прохладные губы и чувствовал, как тяжелеет в ладони затылок, как подгибаются собственные колени.  
Падаю, — всплыла слабая мысль. Не отрываясь от губ, он сделал шаг назад к берегу, еще один, а потом илистое дно ударило в спину, и все утонуло в шумном всплеске.

Кёя успел выставить локоть, Мукуро оттолкнулся, подтянул себя с ним выше. Уронил голову на песок. Все кружилось и раскачивалось в едином ритме: небо, зыбкая опора под спиной, крепкое тяжелое объятие, топившее его в мелкой воде мерно и плавно, как морская волна.

Кёя гибко перетекал на нем всем телом, подвижный как ртуть и горячий, как полуденный летний зной, только губы оставались странно прохладными, а язык — не в лад медлительным и нежным. Мукуро беспорядочно трогал лицо и отвечал, пока мог дышать. Кёя отпустил его глотать воздух, лизнул в подбородок, жадно погладил языком горло, прохладными губами повел по груди к животу и дальше, ниже — одним долгим движением, вытянувшим длинный громкий стон.

Мукуро привстал на локтях, мотнул головой, отбрасывая тяжелые волосы. До боли закусил губу, шумно дыша через нос, попытался сфокусировать взгляд. Перед глазами все плыло, но чувства обострились до предела, и он словно видел себя со стороны: с раскинутыми в воде ногами, дрожащего и безвольного, как медуза. Нестерпимый жар сменялся прохладой, когда Кёя выпускал его член изо рта, невыносимо медленно забирал обратно — и Мукуро дрожал от удовольствия, запрокидывая голову с тем же долгим стоном.  
В конце концов он не выдержал, потащил Кёю на себя за мокрые плечи.  
Они целовались, губы были солеными и пахли речной водой, но казалось, что морем. Мукуро извернулся и обхватил член, твердый и горячий, провел вверх-вниз, наслаждаясь стоном — на этот раз не своим. Он согнулся и смело взял в рот, придавил языком тугую головку. Ничего особенного — гладко и даже приятно, а потом он снова увидел себя со стороны, и возбуждение сбило дыхание, сильное и ослепляющее, как удар.  
Теперь пришла очередь Кёи — дрожать и вскрикивать, цепляться за плечи. Все равно чего-то не хватало, и он сообразил первым: дернул рывком за бедро, Мукуро понял, не отрываясь от увлекательного занятия, вытянулся на боку, и теперь они прижимались друг к другу перевернуто, словно цифры в "69".  
Слишком близко, не то чтобы удобно: как только выводящие из себя, размеренные движения во рту набирали силу, Кёя делал языком что-то такое, отчего пропадало дыхание, меркло в глазах и сами собой сжимались зубы. Тогда Мукуро отпускал его, дергал член пальцами под головкой, слегка подкручивая кистью, как себе, и облизывал гладкую кожу живота, спускался ниже, путаясь в редких волосках. Попробовал забрать в рот яичко, потом другое. Ладонью провел по выставленному бедру, надавил под коленом, раскрывая сильнее, лизнул под яичками — и охнул от отдачи: на этот раз член нырнул в горячую, мягко обволакивающую тесноту полностью. Сладко, глубоко и мучительно; какое-то время он честно старался не слишком резко толкаться бедрами, но сдался. Пьяно поднял голову в попытке предупредить — весьма опрометчиво: Кёя сосал с закрытыми глазами и с таким рвением, что западали щеки, держал его крепко, сам дергал на себя, как будто он мог сбежать. Влажные, сочные звуки, и его гортанные стоны — Мукуро их ощущал, а не слышал — все это просто-напросто сводило с ума. Берег покачнулся и затрясся, на глаза наплывал туман; он все-таки вдохнул, чтобы сказать, — не важно, что, — и провалился в никуда за одно мгновение.

Время замедлилось, остановилось, а его самого будто сковал сонный паралич. Это состояние мучило его нечасто, но всякий раз вселяло нечеловеческий ужас; сейчас страха не было. Не было ничего вообще, как если бы сознание отделилось от тела, а он остался где-то между, без мыслей, без чувств и дыхания: неясное ощущение потерянности, слабые отголоски сожаления непонятно о чем.

Я умер, — спокойно понял Мукуро, и даже собственная смерть его не взволновала.  
Затем сквозь ватные слои равнодушного, глухого не-существования пробилось короткое как выдох имя: возникло само по себе, сперва ничего не затронув, а потом сердце болезненно дрогнуло, отозвалось первым ударом — и заколотилось как бешеное.

— Кёя, — повторил Мукуро вслух и увидел прямо перед собой его глаза. Облизнул мокрые губы и нахмурился. Голова была легкой, как ни странно, но совершенно пустой.  
— Что это было, — сказал он, не особенно уверенный, впрочем, что оно было.  
— Я нечаянно, — объяснил Кёя неестественно спокойным тоном. Он склонялся над его лицом, упираясь в песок, и дышал, как будто только закончил свою тренировку.  
Мукуро оттолкнул его и медленно сел, заправил прядь за ухо. Вокруг было тихо, небо на востоке слабо светлело, но звезды сверкали над головой яркие, его собственные, и Луна отражалась в воде.  
Он помолчал немного.  
— Это то, что я думаю?  
Кёя сидел рядом, обнимая колени, и смотрел на воду. Его отчетливо трясло. Мукуро легонько потыкал в плечо кулаком.  
Кёя быстро повернулся.  
— Это больше не повторится.  
Мукуро молчал, пока он не отвел взгляд.  
— Ну ни хрена ж себе, — сказал Мукуро сдавленным голосом. — Ты влез в мое тело. И у кого тут мозги набекрень?  
Дрожь подкатывала к горлу, он терпел, сколько мог, а потом не выдержал.  
Кёя вскинул голову — глаза еще больные и виноватые, даже правый с "шестеркой", — и фыркнул, тихонько заржал следом.  
Они покатывались со смеху, как последние придурки, пока не стали задыхаться. Мукуро без сил откинулся на спину, уставился, еще всхлипывая и постанывая, в небо с поплывшими звездами. Вытер глаза и повернул голову.  
Кёя лежал рядом, он уже не улыбался и смотрел, как будто видел что-то… Или кого-то, медленно поправил себя Мукуро. Кого боятся потерять.  
— Истинная любовь сказывается в несчастье, — сказал Мукуро и подмигнул. Чертовы сказки впечатались в память намертво до последнего слова, они сами срывались с языка, когда молчать становилось скучно или неловко — как сейчас.  
— Как огонек, она тем ярче светит, чем темнее ночная мгла, — закончил Кёя и усмехнулся.  
Они смотрели друга на друга еще несколько секунд, Мукуро потянулся к нему, и все громкие слова, свои и чужие, потеряли значение.

***

Рыбы, яркие и разноцветные, были повсюду: парили над крышами домов, трепетали полосатыми плавниками, плыли важно, как настоящие. Мукуро на ходу задрал голову, приставил ладонь и увидел треугольного красно-синего воздушного змея, следом еще двух, совсем высоко. Они бились на ветру, ныряли вниз и снова взмывали в солнечную пронзительную синеву, словно парусники на волнах.  
— День Детей, — объяснил Кёя непонятно, но Мукуро покивал и не стал спрашивать. Какая разница, если все равно хорошо.  
Они шли на дело вообще-то — как обычно, вчетвером, и пора бы ему сосредоточиться, но голову кружила звенящая легкость, предвестник непременной удачи, и от хорошего настроения все время хотелось улыбаться. Возможно, он просто не выспался. Или была другая причина: ничуть не стесняясь нарядных прохожих, Кёя держал его за руку. Совсем как в тот день, когда выволок его на себе из операционной, поставил на ноги — уронил почти, но поймал за руку — и повел за собой, как маленького. Ранец со сказками нес Чикуса, Кен показывал дорогу: убегал вперед по беззвучно воющему сиреной коридору и возвращался то в одном обличье, то в другом, облизываясь и скалясь, кивком указывал нужный поворот. Мукуро помнил обоих как немногих нормальных выживших и обрадовался, как старым друзьям. Наверное, его еще не отпустило. Новому Кёе было все равно. «Если меня ищут, то здесь», — объявил он свой план на месте первой ночевки под открытым небом. Уговорить его на комнату в мотеле Мукуро не смог, поддельные билеты в спальный вагон Кёя искромсал в конфетти, и до парома всей компанией ехали на платформе товарняка, — правда, с удобством. Придумывать палатки Мукуро было не впервой. Похоже, Кёя намеревался провести под открытым небом всю оставшуюся жизнь — и обойти всю Италию, чтобы не оставить от мафии даже легенд. Теперь он сам был легендой.

Единственный владелец пули Эстранео выглядел младше своих лет, по-прежнему был ниже всех ростом и упражнялся с тонфами каждый день в любую погоду, как будто не обладал шестью уникальными способностями. Казалось, ничто другое не способно доставлять ему столько удовольствия. Это здорово пригодилось, когда они попались на первой краже и на полтора года загремели в детскую исправительную колонию в Болонье. Кёя сказал, что это больше не повторится, и сдержал слово. Зато итальянским он теперь владел, как своим оружием, и приснопамятные сказки про животных читал себе сам. Про людей он явно ничего больше знать не хотел — если только те не могли помочь ему в розысках его семьи, навести на след, затерянный в красной операционной. Теперь Мукуро понимал, почему они взяли с собой Чикусу и Кена. Или не поэтому. Кёя не стремился найти общий язык с новыми друзьями Мукуро, не заводил своих, зато вечно возился с бродячими животными, рискуя подцепить какую-нибудь заразу. Мукуро шутил, что Кёя приманивает их своей аурой, а потом выяснилось, что так оно и есть.

Может быть, Эстранео что-то навсегда повредили в его голове, а может, он таким родился, с талантом идти к цели напролом и оставаться ребенком. Мукуро тоже был одиночкой и по-прежнему любил путешествовать туда, откуда можно не вернуться, а делать это можно было где угодно. К тому же он не сомневался: если бы не Кёя, повредился бы он сам. Его словно так и вели за руку, не давали зайти слишком далеко.

— Не спи, — сказал Кёя, выдергивая его из воспоминаний, и в самом деле дернул за руку. — Смотри, вон он.  
Мукуро обернулся к белой каменной ограде на той стороне улицы — довольно невысокой, прикинул он, лестница не понадобится. Ничего толком не было видно — верхушки деревьев да край причудливо изогнутой крыши. Шумела листва и что-то постукивало, как деревянный метроном.  
— Класс, — сказал Мукуро осторожно. Кёя сжал руку крепче.  
Кен показал пальцем:  
— Там табличка «сдается»!  
— Повод наведаться к клиенту, — негромко сказал Чикуса и включил навигатор. Кен уже припустил вперед, Кёя стоял истуканом и что-то выглядывал среди зелени. Мукуро улыбнулся и потянул его за собой.

Риэлторская контора занимала нижний этаж одного из одинаковых домов в торговом переулке и выглядела подозрительно убогой для иллюзиониста с древним перстнем. Заложив руки в карманы и насвистывая, Кен прогулялся вдоль витрины, подал знак кивком.

Пока переходили через дорогу, Мукуро состарил всю компанию до солидного возраста и переодел в обычные деловые костюмы, по привычке сменил черный цвет своего пиджака на темно-синий. Собрал волосы в хвост. Менять внешность до неузнаваемости нужды не было — не банк же они грабят на этот раз, в самом деле. Кёя выпустил его руку, откатил грохочущую дверь.

Внутри было темно после солнца, пыльно и очень тихо. Остро пахло лапшой.  
— Курица, — со знанием дела определил Кен.  
Мукуро сморщил нос и подошел к конторке, позвонил в колокольчик.  
Лапшой запахло сильнее, и за конторкой возникла фигура в старушечьем кимоно мышиного цвета. В первую секунду Мукуро решил, что они зашли не туда: миска, которую наглый тип держал на пальцах левой руки, исходила таким густым паром, что стёкла его очков превратились в два белых кругляшка, изменив его до неузнаваемости.  
Кен громко проглотил слюну.  
— Добрый день, — начал с улыбкой Мукуро, прицельно разглядывая вероятного конкурента. Небрежная прическа, возраст неопределенный — ему могло быть и тридцать лет, и все сто, как любому иллюзионисту. Он даже мог быть женщиной или вообще инопланетянином.  
— Нам бы риэлтора, — сказал Кёя.  
— Госпожа Кавахира не очень хорошо себя чувствует, — вздохнул тип и посмотрел в миску.  
— А кто вместо нее? — спросил Кёя.  
— Я, — грустно ответили ему, не отрываясь от созерцания лапши. — Известно ли вам, молодые люди, что рамен обладает поразительной скоростью разбухания? Это сводит его вкусовые качества на нет.  
Кен шумно чихнул, Чикуса незаметно наступил ему на ногу.  
— Вы ешьте, господин Кавахира, — вежливо сказал Мукуро, — мы не торопимся. Передавайте вашей супруге пожелания скорейшего выздоровления.  
— Матушке. Весьма любезно с вашей стороны, — оживился господин Кавахира и взмахнул невесть откуда взявшимися палочками, как дирижер. На среднем пальце блеснуло кольцо — самое обыкновенное.  
Мукуро подобрался, ладонь легла на угол конторки.  
Господин Кавахира подцепил лапшу и втянул с неприличным громким звуком.  
— Излагайте, — прочавкал он, — я могу работать и есть одновременно. Не разбухший рамен, разумеется, — добавил он, строго глядя поверх очочков.  
— Как можно, — согласился Мукуро, нащупывая в кармане подделку.  
— Что вас интересует? Желаете снять, сдать, продать, купить? Обменять?  
Каждый вопрос сопровождался или чавканьем, или хлюпаньем. Лапша в миске исчезала с поразительной быстротой, палочки так и взлетали ко рту.  
— Нас интересует дом, — терпеливо сказал Кёя, ненавидевший разговоры во время еды. — Самый красивый в городе, — прибавил таким тоном, как будто это все объясняло.  
Господин Кавахира, до этой секунды не уделявший особого внимания клиентам, впился взглядом в Мукуро.  
— Ах _этот_ дом, — протянул он. — У вас неплохой вкус, молодые люди. Этот дом принадлежит мне.  
Его набитые щеки оттопыривались как у самодовольного хомяка, глаза за стеклышками смотрели цепко и насмешливо.  
Теряя лицо, Мукуро проверил второй карман. Потом оба задних.  
— Сколько? — прямо спросил Кёя.  
Господин Кавахира залпом выпил бульон и сунул миску за спину, извлек на свет доисторические счеты. Грохнул их на конторку и принялся щелкать с той же завораживающей скоростью, с которой до этого ел.  
— Прошу, — он продемонстрировал косточки, застывшие в хаотичном беспорядке по пять в каждом ряду.  
Мукуро почувствовал взгляд Кёи и посмотрел на Чикусу. Чикуса достал наладонник и набрал нормальные цифры.  
— Это в йенах? — уточнил Мукуро.  
— В евро, — последовал любезный ответ, — на меня работают лучшие профессионалы из Европы, дом требует периодического ремонта и постоянного ухода.  
Кёя повел шеей и оттянул вниз узел галстука. Мукуро проследил за его рукой и как-то сразу перестал расстраиваться из-за пропавшей подделки.  
— Сдается вместе с садом, за него беру отдельно, — веско сказал господин Кавахира, убирая счеты тем же неуловимым движением — казалось, он просто смахнул их в рукав кимоно. — И вы пожалеете, если его не увидите.

Риэлтор, или кем там был ушлый Кавахира на самом деле, оказался прав: Мукуро понял это, едва открылись ворота и они ступили на каменную садовую дорожку. Кен и Чикуса поймали его взгляд и остались дожидаться у ограды.

Дом наверняка построили давным-давно, и теперь он представлял какую-нибудь историческую ценность, и все это было совсем неинтересно. Мукуро мало что смыслил в настоящей архитектуре, если уж начистоту, но вообще-то его все устраивало. Он любовался Кёей, пока тот любовался домом, и на вопрос господина Кавахиры, как ему главный фасад, ответил с чистым сердцем, что видит абсолютное совершенство.

— Обратите внимание на крышу, — повел господин Кавахира рукавом, замызганным лапшой, — прекрасный образец архитектурного стиля, ярчайший представитель своей эпохи. Разве можно отказать себе в удовольствии прикоснуться к истории?  
— Невозможно, — согласился Мукуро трагическим голосом и впал в молчаливое созерцание, упреждая лекцию об эпохах и стилях. Поймал острый взгляд искоса и показал язык. Кёя неожиданно показал язык в ответ. Одинаково темные сине-серые глаза засмеялись, и взрослое лицо стало мягким и беззащитным. Мукуро далеко не первый раз менял ему внешность, но замер как зачарованный.  
Не сниму иллюзию до утра, решил он после недолгих, но очень приятных размышлений.  
Кёя задержал взгляд. Отвел с ухмылкой, как будто все понял. Тихонько выругавшись, Мукуро незаметно поправил напрягшийся член.

— У этого дома богатая история, — таинственно понизил голос Кавахира, когда они вышли к длинной деревянной веранде. Мукуро послушно сделал большие глаза. За два месяца в этой стремной стране городские легенды ему порядком осточертели, но после неудачных попыток добраться до перстня стоило держать ухо востро. Ушлый риэлтор был окутан таким мутным слоем иллюзий, что Мукуро не удивился бы, окажись тот оборотнем или злым японским духом. — Я его временный хранитель, если вам угодно. Предыдущие владельцы бесследно исчезли, с тех пор благодаря мне любоваться национальным наследием могут все желающие. Здесь перебывало множество важных людей и заморских гостей. У матушки есть квитанции.  
— В этом городе, — уточнил Мукуро ласковым голосом.  
— В этом прекрасном городе, — заверил господин Кавахира. — Вы согласитесь со мной непременно, если задержитесь здесь, вот увидите.  
Что-то в его тоне настораживало, но Кёя уходил по дорожке все дальше, и Мукуро оставил любителя лапши созерцать задний фасад в одиночестве.

— Для начала окончим школу, — заявил Кёя, когда Мукуро нагнал его возле цветника — и застыл среди ирисов и мелких синеньких цветочков как вкопанный.  
— Какую? — опешил он.  
— Среднюю. Самую лучшую здесь, — бросил Кёя за плечо, подумав. Он продолжал идти вперед, отводил в стороны сиреневые гирлянды цветущих глициний — те свисали до самой земли и пахли так ошеломительно, что казались ненастоящими. Глядя ему в спину, Мукуро сорвал цветок, понюхал и скривился. Завертел в пальцах.  
— Школу, — повторил он. — Здесь. Да вы оба издеваетесь, ты и этот чокнутый Кавахира. Ты что, согласишься носить этот их… ужасную школьную форму? — воскликнул Мукуро первое, что пришло в голову.  
— Гакуран, — донеслось в ответ.  
Кёя сунул руки, задрав полы пиджака, в карманы брюк. Стало отчетливо видно, каким он будет в двадцать лет: вот таким, как сейчас. Иллюзия сидела как влитая, точно костюм, сшитый у лучшего портного.  
Вообще-то так оно и было. Склонив голову набок, Мукуро оценил, как облегает ткань свободно расправленные плечи, гибкую спину, и передумал ссориться.  
— Хорошо, что Эстранео тебя загребли, гакуран, — выкрикнул он нахально и воткнул цветок в лацкан своего пиджака. — Иначе мы бы с тобой никогда не встретились, — объяснил он и немедленно об этом пожалел, хотя теперь, наверное, можно было не молчать.  
Кёя все равно его не слушал. Он стоял посреди дорожки, странно уместный здесь, в этом цветущем майском саду, неподвижном, как перед грозой, и смотрел на небо.

— Личных вещей нет, в остальном все как было при последних владельцах, — объяснял господин Кавахира, пока они возвращались к главному фасаду. — Водопровод и канализация исправны, поддерживается чистота, трижды в неделю приходит садовник. Арендная плата за это великолепие не так уж велика, молодые люди. Лучшего дома вам не сыскать во всей Японии.  
— Мы его покупаем, — сказал Кёя. — Вместе с землей.  
Мукуро сосредоточился, Кен и Чикуса шагнули из-за его спины и сгрузили перед высокой дверью тяжелые сумки, расстегнули ремни.  
Кёя легонько пнул одну, вывалились тугие фиолетово-розовые пачки.  
— У нас есть счетная машинка, — сказал Мукуро и на всякий случай скрестил пальцы в кармане. Ему было страшно весело.  
— Я гарантирую сохранность исторической ценности, — сказал Кёя. — Доставайте ваши бумажки, я подпишу.  
— Не угодно ли сначала осмотреть дом? — уставясь на него поверх стеклышек, спросил господин Кавахира, — ничуть не удивленный, разве что наглости в глазах прибавилось.  
— Сейчас вместе и осмотрим, — кивнул Кёя, — покажете, как там все устроено. — Он снял пиджак и бросил на перила. — Условие: никаких заморских гостей и экскурсий без моего предварительного разрешения.  
— Разумеется, разумеется. На чье имя, вы сказали, оформлять бумаги?..  
— Я не говорил. Хибари Кёя.

Он уже разувался, словно делал это всю жизнь, перед большим камнем, заменявшим крыльцо. Чикуса последовал его примеру, за ним Кен и сам господин Кавахира — погремев ключами, он открыл дверь.

Кёя пропускал всех вперед, как радушный хозяин — своих гостей. Мукуро прибавил ему все пять или шесть лет до совершеннолетия, поставил датой рождения сегодняшнее число и сунул удостоверение личности в задний карман его брюк. Задержал пальцы, с удовольствием наблюдая, как наливаются малиновым цветом кончики его ушей, и присел перед гранитной ступенькой, чтобы развязать шнурки.

— Я бы все равно тебя нашел, — сказал Кёя уверенно, накинул пиджак на плечи и зашел в дом. Следом впорхнула Канарейка.

Мукуро все возился с чертовыми шнурками. Стащил ботинок, второй, шагнул на теплый от солнца камень.

Он помедлил и оглянулся, приставил козырьком ладонь. Смотрел на синее небо, застывший сад — и не видел ничего, что хотелось бы исправить.

Как хорошо, подумал он со смешком, что я нашел тебя раньше, Хибари Кёя. Зашел в дом и закрыл за собой дверь.


End file.
